El último vals
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Es la certeza de poder amarse, de tirar todo por la borda y guardar únicamente el sentimiento de añoranza. [AU/One-shot/Riren/RivaMika]


**Parejas/Advertencias:** Levi x Eren. Levi x Mikasa. Crossdressing. BL.

 **La canción** Last Waltz **usada en la historia pertenece a** The Rasmus **-3-,** Lolita **es de** Vladimir Nabokov. **El arte en portada es propiedad de** IDEA

 **Mi página en FB:** _chocolatIscream (Spica)_

* * *

.

* * *

 **El último Vals  
Por: **Cream

""It was a love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight"

...•••...

 **His Kindness**

Cuando desliza con suavidad los tirantes del vestido negro se pierde en sus formas. A través de sus juiciosos ojos logra ver lo que parecen ser mariposas ascendiendo desde su espalda baja hasta el borde de su hombro izquierdo.

Entre sus manos descansa una copa de vino.

—Tengo curiosidad — le dice desde donde está, completamente _desnudo_ ahora. Le mira de frente, sus grandes y furiosos ojos de un verde opaco viéndolo con sugestión.

Suspira, entre las sabanas atrae una de sus rodillas para poder recargar el codo de la mano que sostiene la copa. Le regresa una mirada intensa y mordaz. Ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¿Qué? — le responde.

La persona frente a él vuelve a darle la espalda y se sienta sobre la cama. Sus cabellos castaños apenas por encima de sus hombros se mueven con gracilidad ante el viento que se cuela por las ventanas del balcón semi abierto.

—… No, no importa.

Vuelve a mirarlo, se arrastra sobre la cama entre las sábanas y llega hasta él. Le quita la copa de las manos y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Se miran fijamente. Él desliza sus manos por la espalda cubierta de mariposas hasta perderse más allá. Hay un suspiro muy tenue escapando de los labios de la persona frente a él. Le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos frías y de delgados dedos de pianista.

—¿Qué significa? — entonces él pregunta, trazando con su otra mano las mariposas.

La persona frente a él le roba un beso. Se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Libertad — susurra contra sus labios, suprime un jadeo cuando él se abre paso en su cuerpo —… cambio…y… valentía — cada pausa siendo marcada por los suaves movimientos de sus caderas que suben y bajan en su erección. Se detiene totalmente. —Una mariposa pasa de arrastrarse en la tierra como un gusano a volar muy alto en el cielo, totalmente hermosa y ligera. Cuando escapé de casa decidí que eso era lo que quería. Me recuerdan la clase de persona que soy.

—La clase de persona que eres — murmura contra su cuello.

—Si están tatuadas en mi piel, no seré capaz de olvidarlo nunca.

 **.**

 **Her enthusiasm**

—¡Mira, estás son hermosas! ¿No lo crees? Me gustaría verlas en los arreglos de la iglesia.

—Sí, sí, son preciosas. Pero ¿podremos conseguirlas para verano? Aquí dice que son flores de invierno.

—Uhm…

—Oh, ya sé, preguntémosle a tu hermano.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Eren!

—Dime, Mikasa.

—¿Qué te parecen estás flores? Sabes que no soy realmente admiradora de ellas, pero no me importaría ver estás en los arreglos de la iglesia.

—¿Adonida? No, no.

—¿No?

—Recuerdos dolorosos, eso significa. Usa heliotropo o girasoles. Inmortal estaría bien también. "Solo a ti miran mis ojos, te amo, para siempre."

—Oh…

—¿Ves? Te dije que no nos equivocábamos al pedirle que viniera, él ha sido de mucha más ayuda de lo que he sido yo, y de lo que habría sido Levi de haber venido, tienes que admitirlo.

—Aun así, gracias por haber venido, Historia. Y gracias a ti Eren.

—No tiene importancia.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No. No realmente. Tengo un poco de sueño, es todo.

—¿Te has desvelado?

—Tengo la fecha límite de una traducción demasiado cerca, estuve trabajando en ello.

—Debiste haberlo dicho, no te habría pedido que vinieras de haberlo sabido.

—No, está bien. Me alegra ser de ayuda.

—¿Tiene una elección señorita?

—¡Ah, sí! Tengo algunas.

—¿Por qué no viene conmigo entonces?

—Eren, Historia, porque no echan un vistazo al catálogo de invitaciones mientras tanto.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

"All at one we were madly, clumsily, shamelessly, agonizingly in love with each other…"

...•••...

 **His romanticism**

 _Make me blind, cover my eyes_

 _You can do what you want…_

 _…You make it easy to love you and hate you._

 _I can't explain it, I feel insecure._

—Tiene belladona, cuidado — la copa de vino se desliza en su dirección. De nuevo _ella_ está aquí junto a él, en éste cuarto de hotel lujoso, con el vestido negro de bailarina y los labios pintados de rojo. Huele a vainilla y almendras. Es dulce, muy dulce.

Él acepta la copa y bebe. Con fuerza la toma por los cabellos y le gira el rostro hacia un beso violento. El vino se desliza por la comisura de sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Muramos juntos entonces.

Ella se separa poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Le mira con pretensión.

—Yo no soy Julieta. Ni tu romeo.

—"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame solo _amor_ , será un bautismo, desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo."

 _Ella_ enreda sus brazos sobre su cuello. Sus pretenciosos ojos se llenan de una melancolía indescriptible. Y le besa. Le besa con fuerza, como si con ese beso pretendiera devorar todo a su alrededor también. Él desliza su mano por la suave piel de su muslo hasta perderse bajo la falda del vestido.

—"Más vale morir por su odio que prolongar la muerte sin tu amor" — _ella_ murmura.

Y el baile en el que su sumergen no es nuevo ni eterno. Pero la confusión es la mejor de sus aliados. Se besan. Se tocan. Aprovechan cada fisura en el espacio y el tiempo. _Ella_ tiembla y se crispa cuando él le besa los labios y el lóbulo de la oreja. Se enredan entre sabanas y suspiros. Afuera en el cielo las estrellas brillan plácidamente cómplices de sus pecados. El cuerpo de _ella_ se estremece. Su voz se vuelve musical y dulce. Y él es capaz de sentir lo mucho que podría volver ese instante eterno con solo desearlo.

—Te amo — _ella_ le dice. Le da la espalda aún sobre la cama. Cubre su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Él suspira. Le acaricia los cabellos castaños. Cuando _ella_ gira a verlo antes de que vuelva a hablar él se acerca y le besa. Suave, muy suavemente. No hay prisas. Nunca las hay. Saborea el amargo sabor de sus lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, los labios resecos.

—Eres un imbécil — él le dice.

Eren sonríe. Una sonrisa que intenta abrirse paso entre sus lágrimas y la pena del dolor que siente. Levi se aleja.

 _Another you and me, another revolutionary heavenly romance_

 _Waiting for the last waltz_

 _Allow the night to flow inside_

 _Open the window and let the wind blow_

 _Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending…_

 **.**

 **His lies**

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿El qué?

—Esto.

—Oh. Ya. Eren me lo dio ésta mañana. No logro recordar cómo dijo que se llamaba.

—Buglosa.

—Sí, eso es.

—A tu hermano le gusta jugar con estás cosas, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Dijo algo como "Buena suerte en tu matrimonio"

—… ¿Y le crees?

—¿Por qué habría de mentirme?

(Por las mismas razones que yo)

—Sé que no se llevan bien, pero al menos deberías de ser tolerable con él ya que una vez nos casemos tendrás que verle a menudo.

—Tch.

(Molesta. Ella es molesta.)

—Me marcho.

—¿No vendrás conmigo a entregar la invitación a mis padres?

(No.)

—Es trabajo. Tengo que dejar todo listo antes de…

—Entiendo. Pero creo que es demasiado. Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

(Guarda silencio.)

—Sí, bueno, este proyecto beneficiara a ambas partes.

—¿Debería decirle a mi padre que deje de poner tantas responsabilidades sobre ti?

(No necesitas esto. No los necesitas especialmente a ellos.)

—No. Es parte de mis responsabilidades, no planeo huir de ello.

—Promete al menos que intentarás alcanzarnos para la cena.

(Recházala. Recházala.)

—Seguro que sí. No planeo demorarme tampoco.

—¿Me amas?

(NO. NO LA AMAS.)

—Claro.

 **.**

 **Our Pain**

Van hacia lugares donde nadie sepa que existen. Donde nadie sepa quiénes son ellos. Donde puedan ser capaces de olvidar todo lo superfluo a su alrededor. Él conducirá ligeramente por encima del límite entre carreteras cubiertas de bosque y otras más a las orillas del mar. _Ella_ viajará en la parte trasera, recostada, con los pies puestos contra la ventana. El estéreo reproducirá canciones de antaño, de esas que _ella_ ama y que cantará sin detenerse un solo instante. Se detendrán en medio de la nada y se sumergirán en el abismo que ellos mismos han creado en un petrificado paroxismo.

* * *

"I looked and looked at her, and I knew, as clearly as I know that I will die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth"

...•••...

 **Her coquetry**

Su cuerpo se congela involuntariamente cuando su mirada se encuentra con aquellos melancólicos ojos verdes. Hoy _ella_ lleva puesto un vestido largo del color azul que tienen los cielos las noches de invierno, se abre un poco debajo de sus caderas para mostrar una larga pierna oculta tras medias negras. Su cuerpo menudo y sus rasgos suaves logran engañar a todos menos a él. _Ella_ le sonríe. Es una sonrisa triste como la que ve cada vez que tiene que partir y dejarla de lado.

—Me alegra que vinieran — dice, y lo dice con sinceridad —. Sé que no es un logro totalmente propio pero he traducido éste libro y ya lo siento como parte de mí así que me hace feliz que estén aquí.

—Nos presentarás al escritor aun así ¿no? — Mikasa pregunta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Está saludando a los editores, pero ahora iré a buscarle, por favor, esperen en una de las primeras mesas.

Entonces se marcha, pero no por mucho tiempo. _Ella_ vuelve no muchos minutos después con quien ha prometido. Es alguien joven, tan joven como lo es _ella_. De cabellos claros y mirada suave, parece el tipo de persona que se esfuerza por ser agradable. Cuando después de las presentaciones ella se marcha junto a él, él ve bajo los tirantes del vestido, ahí donde esa mano insensata descansa, mariposas de invierno flotando sobre su hombro. La ansiedad llena su cuerpo.

De repente, tiene ganas de correr hacia _ella_ y alejarla de él.

 **.**

 **Her anger**

 _Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending_

 _You keep refusing to answer my calls_

 _Drop the bending and stop the pretending_

 _You say "Get ready for the Last Waltz"_

Ella le regala una maceta de jazmín encarnado. Él no puede decir que no lo esperaba.

—Por si sirve de algo, yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Por si sirve de algo, nos estábamos aferrando a nada.

El hecho de que _ella_ llame _nada_ a _eso_ que tienen le irrita más de lo que quiere. Porque al final no sólo se trata de lo que todos ven, de lo que creen que Eren es. No. Levi ha conocido al Eren real. Al Eren vulnerable. Al que se esconde tras esos vestidos y tacones altos. De pies a cabeza. Por dentro y por fuera.

 **.**

 **My inaptitude**

—¿Qué piensas de éste vestido?

—De verdad, insisto en que no debiste traerlo.

—No creo en esas tonterías de no ver a la novia antes de la boda. Si he de casarme con Levi, al menos quiero verme bien para él y quien mejor que él para aprobar el vestido.

—Me da igual lo sabes.

(Corre. Corre. Corre.)

(Aún estás a tiempo)

—Sé que no.

(No me conoces entonces)

—¿Qué hay de este?

—Aun así no creí que fueses mucho de las personas que se preocupan por lucir bien.

—Aún soy una chica, claro que quiero lucir bien para la persona que amo.

(Tú no le amas.)

—Ese es bonito.

(Mentira. Quiero terminar con esto ya)

—Que bien. Comenzaba a hartarme de esto.

—Creí que lo disfrutabas.

—No realmente. Solo intento fingir que lo hago.

(Él te necesita.)

( _Ella_ te necesita)

(Tú le necesitas)

—¿Qué hay de tu traje, Levi?

—Cuatro ojos de mierda, deja de molestar con eso.

(No estoy realmente interesado)

—Recuerda que tienes que tomar en cuenta el vestido de las damas de honor, es magenta.

—¿Por qué no lo elijes por mí?

—Hagámoslo juntos.

(NO.)

(NO.)

(NO.)

.

 **Her courage**

Levi estuvo ahí cuando sucedió. No es que realmente quisiera estarlo. Fue casualidad. El chico, Eren, estaba vestido con la ropa de su madre y el rostro sorprendentemente bien maquillado. Nunca habían hablado antes. No realmente. No más allá de saludos cordiales y charlas amenas. Para él Eren no era más que el hermano de su prometida finalmente.

Su padre había dicho algo sobre ser una deshonra y un sinvergüenza. Eren había dicho que no importaba. Mirada altanera y decidida. Levi nunca había visto tal valentía.

El chico decidió marcharse.

Mikasa le pidió que le detuviera.

Levi no pudo hacerlo.

Nadie podía detener su voluntad.

(Y si es sincero consigo mismo, a él realmente no le interesaba hacerlo.)

—¿Qué vas a hacer, eres un niño apenas?

—Dieciséis años es suficiente.

—No, es ridículo. ¿Qué pretendes lograr?

Él sonrió. Sus labios aún estaban manchados con rojo.

—Voy a ser libre.

—Estás siendo estúpido.

—Te amo, Levi.

Fue la primera vez que lo dijo.

Levi no supo entonces como todo se deformaría.

—Lárgate entonces.

—Cuando vuelva, serás la primera persona en saberlo.

Eren cumplió su promesa. Tal vez no debió de hacerlo.

* * *

"We loved each other with a premature love, marked by a fierceness that so often destroys adult lives"

...•••...

 **Her jealousy**

—¿Crees que debería recoger mi cabello?

—Me gusta suelto.

—Ya. Pero no se trata de que te guste a ti, sino que se vea bien.

—A Levi le dará igual de todos modos.

—Estás siendo irritable.

—Hemos estado viendo estás revistas por horas, obviamente me hartaré. Además, creí que ya lo habías decidido.

—Sí, bueno, estoy nerviosa. La boda será en menos de un mes.

—Número tres.

—¿Qué?

—Es la tercera vez que lo dices.

—Te emocionarías si fuera tu boda también.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?)

(Si te soy sincero no me emociona en lo absoluto.)

—Nuestros padres estarán ahí, no quiero verlos.

—Tal vez es hora de olvidar rencores.

—Para ellos he muerto hace un tiempo — (¿De verdad?) (¿Así es como se siente estar muerto?) (No. La muerte debe ser más placentera.) (Esto es una tortura.)

—Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti y de lo que has logrado.

(No.)

(Si tú supieras la verdad, tampoco lo estarías.)

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Una rosa amarilla.

—¿Es uno de tus mensajes secretos?

—Cuando la vi inmediatamente pensé en ti.

—Es muy amable. Pero no estoy interesada en el lenguaje de las flores, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

 **Her misery**

 _You make it easy to love you and hate you_

 _You say it's simple: "You die just to live again."_

 _You say we're waiting for the last waltz…_

 _Ella_ se recuesta en el diván que hay en el departamento. _Ella_ no lleva elegantes vestidos está vez. Es simple. Su ropa es simple. Las mangas de la sudadera que le cubre del frío se alzan cuando _ella_ estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Él nota marcas en sus muñecas que no recuerda haber visto antes. Pero es un cobarde y no dirá nada.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez? — cuando _ella_ lo pregunta se cubre el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Él no responde. Se dedica a preparar una nueva taza de café. Afuera llueve con violencia.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez? — repite con fuerza, está molesta.

Él no responde.

Entonces ella se alza con impaciencia y le mira a través del respaldo del diván. Sus ojos están por derramar una tormenta mucho peor de la que hay afuera, se teme.

Él suspira. Decide que al menos debe mirarle de frente. Se concentra. Luce indiferente. Sin titubear, responde:

—No. Nunca lo hice.

 **.**

 **Our last waltz**

Él ve su rostro ladeado hacia el balcón en la habitación. Está mirando el cielo, extrañamente nítido, como si emitiera una tenue irradiación. Sus piernas, sus largas piernas, las enreda alrededor de su cintura, y cuando él se alinea al cuerpo ajeno puede ver como su rostro se descompone en una expresión soñadora y triste.

Los sonidos musicales de su boca sabor a manzana. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante cada movimiento. Y quien está aquí está noche es Eren. Sólo Eren.

Y el cuerpo de Eren es cálido. Pero no le pertenece. Tampoco le pertenecen las cicatrices que ve en sus brazos, esos que ha aprendido a hacerse en la soledad de su habitación para –ridículamente– aliviar su dolor. Nada de ese cuerpo delgado es suyo. Ni sus cabellos castaños. Ni sus ojos verdes. Ni su piel suave.

Y _ella_. La otra parte de Eren. _Ella_ , la que desea ser algunas veces. Esa a la que llama _Erin_. _Ella_ tampoco es suya.

Ninguno le pertenece. Nada de lo que es él le pertenece.

 _We won't find the solution_

 _Open the window and let the wind blow_

 _Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending_

 _We're waiting for the Last Waltz_.

* * *

"Oh Lolita, you are my girl, as Vee was Poe's and Bea Dante's"

...•••...

 **His fear**

 _Te amo._ _Ella_ lo dice muchas veces. Siempre. Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Levi le ignorará cada vez y a cambio, para sellar sus labios y sus promesas sin sentido, le besará con fuerza, con violencia, con necesidad. No le soltará hasta que sienta la necesidad de respirar, de vivir.

 _Ella_ siempre es persistente. Vuelve a repetir que le ama. _¿Me amas? Porque yo te amo realmente mucho._ Y no sentirá ninguna vergüenza de decirlo. Levi le lanzará una mirada llena de advertencia y ella reirá. Reirá con fuerza.

Cuando _ella_ decide que es el final, no vuelve a repetirle lo mucho que le ama. Y Levi es quien siente la necesidad de preguntar. _¿Me amas? Porque yo te amo realmente mucho._ Pero no lo dice. Las palabras simplemente se atascan en su garganta.

 _Ella_ le mirará como si no le conociera y halagará su elegante traje como si realmente no le importará.

—¿Cuánto? — se sorprenderá de preguntar cuando se hallan en soledad.

 _Ella_ no necesitará preguntar de qué está hablando.

Le mirará con indiferencia.

—¿Cuánto? Ya sabes. _Realmente mucho_.

—¿Así de mucho? — Él toma sus manos entre las propias y desliza sus dedos por las cicatrices en sus muñecas.

 _Ella_ le mira fijamente.

Sus vibrantes ojos verdes están perdiendo el brillo.

—Gracias por amarme.

 _Ella_ golpeará su mejilla. Y huye de ahí con rapidez.

Los tacones hacen _tac, tac_. La puerta se abre y se cierra con violencia.

Al menos ha sido sincero una vez.

 **.**

 **Her love**

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad no he sabido lo que debería regalarte.

—Está bien. Me hace feliz. Es como una costumbre entre nosotros, no podías simplemente dejarla de lado.

—Sí, pero tú no entiendes lo que intento decirte.

—¿Es algo malo?

(Es un secreto)

—Son mis sentimientos sinceros.

—Entonces confió en ello.

—Es escabiosa; su nombre es decir, por si quisieras buscarlo.

—¿Estás bien? Suenas triste.

—Estoy bien.

 **.**

 **His confession**

Es Eren a quien tiene enfrente. Está claramente sorprendido de verlo ahí, y con gran razón. Él no debería estar aquí en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de un imprudente chico de quince años. Debería estar rumbo a la ceremonia o se le hará tarde, pero aún hay algo que tiene que decir.

—La respuesta es _sí._

Eren está desconcertado.

—¿La respuesta?

—Sí. Te amo — lo confiesa —. Pero ya no importa.

—¿Por qué?

Levi toma el pomo de la puerta, mira a Eren una última vez antes de marcharse. Eren no llorará. Ya no. Le está mirando con indiferencia, sólo necesita una explicación.

—Porque ya tomé mi decisión.

 **.**

 **Our end**

—¿No estás nervioso?

 _(Eren) (Erin)_

—¿Debería?

—La mujer que amas está por llegar, yo lo estaría.

(El amor es una porquería.)

(No sirve de nada)

—¿Si te dijera la verdad, me odiarías, Erwin?

( **Le Amo** )

( **Mi corazón es suyo** )

—Creo que sé lo que quieres decir.

 **.**

 **Her tears**

—Estoy nerviosa.

—Estarás bien.

—Eren, por favor, entra conmigo.

—No seas ridícula, no puedo.

—¡Los músicos están listos!

—¡Mikasa es hora!

—Eren, por favor…

—Bien, toma mi mano.

( **Levi** )

—Gracias.

(¿Por qué tiene que ser así?)

 **.**

 **Your promises**

—¿Los anillos?

—Están aquí.

—Entonces Levi, toma la mano de Mikasa y…

(Mi corazón te di)

(Es tuyo)

(Soy tuyo)

 **.**

 **Your eternity**

—Sí. Acepto.

—Y tú, Levi Ackerman, aceptas a Mikasa como….?

(Eren) (Eren).

 **.**

 **His goodbye**.

Si hay algo en lo que siempre ha sido bueno es en actuar, así que éste día tan especial, decide enfrentar lo inevitable con una sonrisa.

—Sí, acepto.

Y no. Él nunca le perteneció.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

*Heliotropo: Solo a ti miran mis ojos.

*Girasol: Te amo ahora.

*Inmortal: Para siempre.

*Buglosa: Falsedad, engaño.

*Jazmín encarnado: Alejamiento, separación.

*Rosa amarilla: Infidelidad.

*Escabiosa: Amor desafortunado.


End file.
